Butterfly Effect
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Jess shows up at Richard and Emily's vow renewal, causing a chain of events to happen, and changing how that day ended in the show. What would happen if Logan and Rory never finished that dance? Or Luke and Lorelai had never had that fight? R/J some L/L
1. Chapter 1

a/n - So this is basically a story of how things would be different if Jess had been at the vow renewal, the changed it would have made to the story line. Hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think.

**Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter One- Crashing a vow renewal**

Last time he'd been around Emily it hadn't gone well, last time he'd been around Rory it had been the worst day of his life, she'd rejected him and it had torn him apart in more ways than he was even willing to admit to himself, but that was a while ago now, and he was healing, or so he told himself, but every night he would dream of her face and the ache would feel as fresh as it was when he walked away from her dorm, he knew that when he saw her it would hurt, he knew he wouldn't be welcome here, after all Emily Gilmore had hated him before he'd broken her grand daughters heart, and now he was bursting into the reception of her vow renewal, but there was nothing else he could do, he was desperate and even though pretty much everyone in the place would be staring daggers at him the minute he walked through the doors, this couldn't wait. He'd gone to the diner in the desperate hope of finding Luke, but he'd been told hat Luke was here, and then after spending longer that he would have liked trying to get the location and directions from Lane, he hopped back in his car and drove as fast as he could, all the way cursing Luke for not knowing how to use his cell phone. He didn't pause as he reached the doors, just took a deep breath and walked in, already eyes of strangers were trailing him, because of course in his scruffy trousers, black shirt and leather jacket he looked out of place. His eyes scanned the crowd hoping to find Luke, but of course he was no where in sight, instead his eyes landed on a pair of bright blue ones that made his heart pump faster. Rory looked back at him with an almost unreadable expression on her face, she looked amazing in a suit which to Jess seemed an odd choice of outfit for a wedding, but his head was in too much chaos to give it a second thought, there was a blonde guy at Rory's side, who she'd been dancing with until she saw Jess and had frozen on the spot, now he leaned in and spoke to her but she didn't answer, instead she shook his hand from her arm and walked in Jess' direction. Jess pulled his eyes away and desperately looked for Luke, but she reached him and forced him to look at her.

'What are you doing here?' Rory snapped, anger laced in her voice, although there was also a detectable note of confusion and concern, her eyes travelled over him and she took in his scruffy appearance, the panic in his features and her voice softened. 'Jess?'

'I just need to find Luke, I'm sorry to burst in here, but it's really important.' Jess said, noticing Emily walking over, with a face of thunder. 'Jeez, I need to find Luke.' He said and moved away from Rory, but she followed quickly.

'Jess what's wrong?' Rory's voice was nervous now, she followed Jess out into a hall where Luke was standing with Lorelai, it was Lorelai who saw him first and her face instantly lost it's smile.

'What on earth are you doing here?' Lorelai asked crossing her arms across her chest, but Jess ignored her question and turned to Luke who was now facing him.

'Jess? What is it?' Luke asked knowing there must be something wrong for his nephew to willingly enter a building where Emily Gilmore was. Jess stood silently for a minute, unsure of how to answer this, he didn't want to face it himself and now he had to say it out loud. Rory stepped forward and put a hand on his arm.

'Jess?' Her voice broke as she said his name, she had never seen him like this before and knew there was something wrong, he looked at her and then his gaze fell on the blonde guy standing in the doorway with Richard, Emily and Christopher. He turned back to Luke with a pained look on his face.

'It's Liz and T.J, there was an accident at the fair they were working at, some old building collapsed and…' He shook his head, noticing that Rory's grip on his arm had tightened. He took a shaky breath and carried on, 'T.J's gone, and uh my mum…she's not waking up, they said on the phone that she's in a critical condition, she's in a hospital in New York.'

The faces around him turned to shock as he spoke, Luke's became grey and Lorelai held onto his arm to give him support, much like Rory was currently doing for Jess.

'We need to get to the hospital.' Luke said after letting the news sink in. 'The car is out back, come on.'

'Luke give me your keys.' Rory said running to keep up with them, Lorelai turned to her daughter as they reached the car.

'Hun, what are you doing? Go back inside, I need to go for Luke but you don't have to come.' Lorelai said quietly.

'Mum you and Luke have been drinking, and I don't think Jess should be driving, and besides I don't want to leave Jess.' She let the last part slip out without meaning to, avoiding her mum's questioning eye and the calls from Emily and Logan, she grabbed the keys and climbed into the drivers seat, Luke and Lorelai taking the seats in the back of the car and Jess climbing in numbly next to Rory.

'Jess I'm going to need you to give me directions, ok?' She looked over at him as she pulled out of the car park, he nodded silently and continued staring blindly ahead.

'She's going to be alright Jess.' Rory said once they were about half way there, he looked at her and thought back to when they'd first met and she'd ask him if she looked trustworthy, and somehow it made him feel better, she was trustworthy and having her here made him calm. Ten minutes later, after another long silence Rory spoke up again.

'Take the wheel.' Rory told Jess, he looked over at her in surprise.

'What?'

'Yeah I second that, what?' Lorelai asked from the back, 'Usually it's a good idea for the driver to keep their hands on the wheel at all times until the car is stationary.'

'Jess come on you did this to me once, I need to take my jacket off and so I am letting go in five seconds, five, four, three, two, one…' Rory replied, taking her hands from the wheel, Jess grabbed the wheel and smirked at her as she pulled the jacket off.

'What's with the suit anyway?' Jess asked trying to get his mind off of the hospital they were headed too.

'Oh, I was my grandfathers best man.' Rory replied casually, taking the wheel from him.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that one.' He smirked at her then silence once again took over the car as they all worried about what they would find at the hospital. Even with all this though, Lorelai's thoughts turned frequently to Rory and Jess, who kept sneaking glances at one another, she was trying to work out what had made Rory come along with them to the hospital, and hoped that it was just concern for a friend, hoped it was the reason of simply driving them their, because despite how Jess seemed to be acting now, he would always be the hoodlum who broke her daughters heart, and then came back asking her to run away with him, he was the bad boy that she wanted to protect her daughter from.

It wasn't much longer before they pulled into a space in the hospital, and the four of them were running towards the front desk asking for information. They were all directed to a waiting room, where they were told that Liz was in surgery and they would be told as soon as she was out. The four of them took seats, except Jess who was still standing and waited, Lorelai and Luke talking quietly

in one corner pacing, then leaning against the wall and looking out of the window over the New York skyline. After an hour Lorelai convinced Luke to go down to the cafeteria with her, but despite her greatest efforts Jess could not be moved, which meant that Rory also wouldn't budge from the waiting room. So once the older two had departed Rory stood up from her seat and walked over to where Jess was staring out over the dark city, lit up by bright lights. She hated seeing him like this, so lost and fragile. She put her hand on his arm and felt as he tensed up under her touch.

'Jess?' Rory whispered his name, leaning in closer so she could see his face. 'How are you doing?'

'I don't know.' Jess shrugged, her hand fell from his arm and he immediately felt the loss, he turned so he was facing her, his eyes locking with hers, there was nothing but concern in hers, though that shocked him, after the way they had parted last time, he had thought she would want nothing to do with him. Now she was here being kind, and she was concerned about him.

'Do you want to talk?' Rory asked, again she reached up and placed a hand on his arm, and he felt calmer, she had that control over him, she could calm him the way no one else could. When Jess didn't speak again she carried on. 'I know you don't like talking about how you feel, but I thought maybe you could talk to me…' She trailed off, blushing slightly, hoping he didn't think she thought he would speak to her because she was special, she had to remind herself that she'd rejected him, any control she had over him before to get him talking around her and no one else, was gone now because he didn't feel anything for her.

'Things are just starting to get better, me and my mum have had a bad relationship my entire life, but now finally she pulls herself together and finds a guy who loved her, and she got married and was happy you know, we started talking more often and things were getting better, now…what if she doesn't…' He paused unable to carry on, Rory leaned forward and hugged him, letting him wrap his arms around her thin waist, she was pleased he'd opened up to her, but still felt his pain, almost as raw as he did. Jess hugged her back, needing her strength and her ability to calm him, feeling exposed to be acting to weak near her, but knowing she would never judge him for it. He held onto her tightly, as if afraid she would disappear if he let go, unable to bare the thought of loosing her when he needed her the most.

'It's going to be ok Jess.' She soothed him, clinging to him, desperate to take his pain away.

a/n2- Review please J


	2. I'm always here

**A/N- Ok so first I want to say sorry for taking so long to update this, I completely forgot I'd even written it, so here goes.**

**Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter Two: I'm here always**

Luke and Lorelai returned to the waiting room half an hour later, stopping short as they saw Rory and Jess hugging by the window, Jess' arms were wrapped tightly round her thin waist and Rory's arms were locked tightly round his neck, her head resting on his chest, the scene looked sweet though it unsettled Lorelai, she glanced up at Luke who seemed to share her concern, though his was trimmed with confusion. Neither Rory nor Jess noticed the return of the adults, they just stood there and held each other, trying to pull strength from one another. But as they heard the sound of Lorelai and Luke sitting in their chairs they sprang apart in shock.

'When did you guys get back?' Rory asked tiredly.

'Just a minute ago.' Lorelai replied giving her a strange look, Rory turned away and looked out the window. As the doctor walked in.

'Excuse me are you Liz Barnes family?' (a/n I couldn't remember TJ's last name, but I had a feeling it was Barnes?).

'Uh yeah we are.' Luke spoke, getting to his feet, Lorelai stood beside him and took his arm. Rory slid her hand into Jess' and felt his squeeze it tightly.

'Well Liz is out of surgery and it went well, she's sleeping now and probably will be for a day or so, her injuries were serious but we have every confidence that she'll make a full recovery.' The doctor said confidently, nodding to them all she walked out of the waiting room, they all breathed in relief, Rory turned to Jess and hugged him.

'Told you so.' She smiled. 'She's going to be ok.'

'You should train as a doctor, super powered doctor.' Jess smirked, though he hugged her back.

'So uh, I guess we should take off, change into some better clothes since she won't be waking up for a while.' Luke said.

'I think I'm going to stay.' Jess said. 'Uh you guys go though, I'm already in practical clothes.' He smirked.

'If you're sure.' Luke responded.

'Yeah, I don't want her to wake up and have one of the staff tell her about TJ, I think that should come from me…and she may wake up early.' Jess replied, letting go of Rory's hand reluctantly.

'Ok well come on Rory.' Lorelai said as they headed to the exit, Rory looked between Lorelai and Jess, taking a step backwards she took Jess' hand again.

'I think I'll stay as well.' Rory said surprising everyone.

'You don't have too.' Jess said quietly so only she could hear, she turned her face to his.

'I know, but I don't want you to deal with all this alone.' Rory answered him, turning back to her mother with a determined expression. 'Really it's fine, go ahead.' Rory added.

Lorelai nodded slowly and left with Luke.

'Thanks.' Jess smiled slightly.

'No problem, but now you have to do something for me.' Rory said turning to face him.

'Anything.' Jess said with sincerity in his voice, she caught his gaze and for a moment was paralyzed by it, she moved toward him slightly, then snapped herself out of it.

'Uh…yeah um just sit down ok, you've been standing for ages and you look tired, you know she'll be ok and they'll come get us if she wakes up so uh…sit and try and get some rest.' Rory said taking a step back, Jess smiled at her obvious nervousness, stepping forward he took her hands and kissed the top of her head.

'You're sweet.' He said going over to the seats and sitting down. She blushed slightly but followed him to the seats and took the one next to him.

'You know you look tired too.' Jess said as she turned in her seat so her back was resting against his shoulder.

'I am a little.' Rory replied stifling a yawn.

'Then sleep.' He said guiding her so she was laying down, her head on his lap, she resisted for a minute but eventually her tiredness overtook her and she fell asleep. Jess smiled down at her, this wasn't how he'd imagined his day would go, when he woke up this morning it had been just another day, now his step father was dead, his mother was in hospital recovering from major surgery, and the girl he was in love with and he thought he'd lost forever, was curled up asleep with her head on his lap. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his head back against the wall to sleep himself.

A/N- Hope you like, please review.


	3. Liz returns home

**A/N- Thanks for reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter Three: Liz returns home**

Jess collapses tiredly on the couch at the Gilmore's house, Rory sit's down beside him watching him carefully. They'd just returned from Liz's new home in stars hollow where they'd helped her settle in. It had been six weeks since Jess had shown up and now things were getting back to normal, Rory was starting to wonder how much longer Jess would stick around. For weeks she'd been avoiding Logan, not wanting to deal with whatever they were, or were planning on being, because after all she wasn't anything to him, a friend if that, and maybe things would have become more for them but that was before her ex-boyfriend walked back into her life.

'Jess?' Rory said quietly, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his brown eyes meeting with her blue ones. 'What have you been doing all this time? Since I last saw you?'

'Travelling, working and stuff.' Jess replied, he knew they'd have to get round to the hard conversations pretty soon, Rory had been supportive and patient, but he was smart enough to know that she wanted and deserved answers.

'What work?' Rory asked.

'Bits and pieces, I worked as a messenger for a while, then when New York got to pricey I moved to Philly.' He watched for her reaction. 'I've been working in a small publishing house/bookstore.' He replied, her eyes lit up brightly.

'Really? That seems so perfect for you.' Rory smiled. 'See I knew you could do something amazing with your life, what else?'

'I uh…I wrote a book.' Jess replied. Rory's eyes went wide.

'Seriously? A book, I want it, come on lets go find a copy I want to buy a copy.' Rory said excitedly.

'Well you'll have to wait, it's not been printed yet, one of the guys I work with, Matt, is editing it at the moment so you'll have to wait a while. It was put on hold when the accident happened.' Jess smirked at her eagerness.

'I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it.' Rory hugged him. 'So I guess you'll be going back to work soon.'

'Yeah, now that mum's back on her feet and doing ok, I figure I'll go back.' Jess nodded his head, Rory visibly deflated.

'Got any solid plans?' Rory asked.

'I've been talking to my mum and Luke and we've all agreed that I should get back, um so I'll be leaving tomorrow.' Jess replied nervously. Rory looked back up at him again, tears in her eyes.

'Don't…' Rory said sadly, Jess looked at her in confusion. 'Jess these last few weeks, me and you we've had our old rhythm back only better, both of us have been better. I know I'm being completely stupid even thinking that you may want to be together again, but I need you to know that I don't want to loose you again.' Rory was crying by this point, Jess reached up and brushed away her tears. 'I love you Jess.'

That was all it took, those few words. Jess leaned forward and kissed her, she was shocked at first and then kissed him back. He pulled away a few seconds later, resting his forehead to hers.

'I love you too, ever since I first met you. I want to be with you.' Jess kissed her again. 'But…'

Rory shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, she knew what he was going to say.

'But you need to get back to work…I know.' Rory sighed. 'Do you think we can make this work, I really want this to work.'

'Yeah me too.' Jess kissed her softly. 'So you're willing to be my girlfriend again?'

'More than willing.' Rory nodded, her tears dried up. She leaned in and kissed him again as the door burst open and Luke and Lorelai entered.

'Rory we're…OH!' Lorelai stopped dead as the younger two sprung apart.

'Hey mum.' Rory said quickly standing up and walking over to her mum.

'Uh could we talk please, now.' Lorelai pulled her daughter into the kitchen, leaving a confused Luke with Jess.

'Were you just kissing Jess?' Lorelai asked.

'Yes.'

'Your ex-boyfriend who broke your heart?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Why Rory? You do realise he's leaving tomorrow.'

'Yeah I know he told me, but mum I love him, I really love him and I thought that I could live without him in my life, I tried to get over him but the second I saw him again I knew that was stupid, I love him and always have.' Rory said honestly.

'So the two of you are back together?'

'Yeah we are, it'll be tough having a long distance relationship, but really it's not that far apart.' Rory shrugged. 'We can make this work.'

'It's really what you want? To be with Jess?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah, it's what I've always wanted.'

'Well then I'm happy for you, I'm concerned but happy.' Lorelai hugged her daughter.

A/N- Hope you like, I am not sure about this chapter at all. Let me know what you think.


End file.
